


Reckless

by sunlightsmarrow



Category: Pacific Rim
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, hospital!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsmarrow/pseuds/sunlightsmarrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maleigh, she admires him for his vulnerabilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reckless

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from eponineargent.tumblr.com

Raleigh Becket had been better. Behind closed eyes, his mind flashed to his brother countless times. Always connected…again and again he’s ripped out from beside him, words getting drowned out by screams and the terror that was dually felt, both in the reciprocation of the drift and from the younger brother’s need to stop, wake up from the dream, and peer over the top bunk to make sure his brother is there, sleeping, safe and sound.

But what tore him out of the ceaseless presence in his mind was the soft hand of his new co-pilot. New, though, probably wasn’t the best term at this point. He felt her anguish, too, when she lost Stacker. He had been in her mind when she recalled how the Kaiju took out her city and her family, and he didn’t know what feeling was worse: his own ever-aching heart, her agony, or the fact that he couldn’t help either of them.

When he could finally focus is eyes on her and his oxygen-deprived brain stopped screaming at him for being awake and settled into a grumble, he smiled into her wet eyes. 

“You were…in and out,” she said in her quiet way. “But I knew you would be okay.”

Raleigh’s eyes lit up with her confidence in him. Of all the things that he had had to sort out since he came to Hong Kong, she had still baffled him. Stacker taught her well in the art of being coy when she wanted to (he actually had a sneaking suspicion that many females were good at that by instinct or something, but he never really had the opportunity to find out). Regardless, his loneliness was waned by her presence and he stretched his fingers to lace with hers. He squeezed her hand and she returned his smile.

A nurse stepped into the room and was taken a little aback by their close proximity, but soon remembered the historic bond they had shared. 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Becket. Let me just take your vitals, and you may be able to go for a walk with Miss Mori, if you would like.”

“I’d like that very much,” said Raleigh slyly with a glance at Mako.

The blonde took deep breaths and said “aah” and soon was allowed to get up. Mako grabbed his arm and his IV and directed them out into the hallway. 

“I…I’m okay,” said Raleigh, wincing with the way his lungs were laboring. He wrapped his arm around Mako and hugged her to his side. She nuzzled her face into his ribs and inhaled his scent, full and alive and warm. They were moving slowly but steadily down the hallway. People were offering smiles and congratulations, but no one touched them. 

“Thank you for saving me,” she said just low enough that only he could hear. “But…why?” She smiled when she asked the question. She had been thinking about it for a long while and she realized that there was a reason they were better connected than others she had seen.

“Well…” When Mako looked up into the contours of Raleigh’s face, she saw the pain that she knew would be there. “I…there are things that some people should never see, or ever want to see again. And I know you know that. You’d never wish that someone watched a bunch of Kaiju kill their family. And I…well, I never want anyone to have to deal with watching their drift-mate get killed. You were panicking, but you couldn’t really show it. That’s how all humans are when they can’t breathe. Maybe it was for selfish reasons. I didn’t need another person dying next to me.”

“I understand. Thank you…for being selfish. I don’t know if I would have been brave enough to do the same thing.”

They had stopped walking at this point. Mako could hear Raleigh’s pulse picking up in his chest. 

“I did it because I was afraid, Mako.” His lower lip trembled. 

“That is a beautiful thing. You realize it.”

Raleigh’s mouth fell agape. He was getting a little winded. He looked down at the bright brown eyes that had never really left his since his dark blue eyes opened only a few minutes ago. 

“You are allowed to be afraid and angry and vulnerable. It is okay. You have nothing else to worry about. The war has ended.”

Raleigh grinned, but his smile soon faded. “So where are you headed? There’s no reason to stay here if you don’t want to.”

“I was thinking a reckless adventure,” she said shyly. But her chin rose and she met his eyes boldly and intelligently. “With the most reckless person I know.”

Presently, Mako was directed into an alcove. Raleigh’s hands were on her hips, firm and sure as he gave her a little squeeze. His breath was coming hot and fast on her face from the little exertion. 

“You’re making the assumption that I know who that is,” he said in an almost whining tone. “Surely…you can’t mean me?” He muttered. Mako wasn’t sure if he was being sarcastic or if he was legitimately asking the question. 

Gently, she tilted her face up to touch her lips to his. At first, she was concerned that her co-pilot was in need of medical attention at his lack of response, but soon his strength was over her. He pinned her against the wall with his body and kissed her fiercely. His strong hands wove through her raven and blue hair, messing it. He bared her neck and kissed it as if he once thought he’d never have the time. He ultimately returned to her lips, so soft and smooth but strong. Those lips promised interesting things later.

Raleigh broke away and was panting. His face was ashen and Mako’s eyes widened in horror. 

“Can I go back?” He asked weakly. “I probably shouldn’t have…I’m sorry.” 

Mako was much more careful of him this time. Her hand rested on his upper arm as she guided him back to his bed. He shuffled the last few steps by himself and climbed into the embrace of the soft cotton sheets. He lay back in the bed and soon, his eyes were closed. 

He was fast asleep, but Mako remained, holding his hand or smoothing back his hair, occasionally planting soft kisses on his forehead. 

“The most reckless person I know…”


End file.
